


Idle Thoughts

by glitchblue



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Daemon Rising, F/M, Romance, SLIGHTLY one-sided attraction, Violent Thoughts, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Ever since this...change, my mind has become much more linear. Though my idle thoughts on that Guardian haven't really followed suit. Bob/Hex, set in Daemon Rising. Originally published 1 September 2013 on my ff.net.





	

He was a great mind, a once in a program occurrence. When his superiors told him "delete", he told them, "not a chance." That was admirable. I decided it was and so that's the case.

Before the nulls changed me, my exact thought process on the Guardian was a complete and utter overload of data – much like everything else about me.

Every nano, my opinion on him changed, a mirror image of how my expressive masks did. To me, he was...

deplorable;

disgusting;

devoted;

delicious;

a good sprite;

a mortal enemy.

There were four main courses of action I wanted to take with him:

delete him;

make him mine;

delete him and everyone else who stands between us;

make him mine and delete everyone else who stands between us.

He goes against the very code that makes him who he is. And I find that intriguing.

Guardians are supposed to delete viruses. That's their function. And yet, Bob never deleted me or my brother, though he had more than enough chances to do so.

Viruses are supposed to destroy systems. That's their function. And yet, I have never completely destroyed Mainframe, though I have more than enough power to do so.

Don't you realize it, Bob? We're the same, you and I. We've both failed in our destined duties. We're both practically traitors to our blood kin, however we've been called the most powerful out of all others.

Don't you see it, Bob? I know you treat me differently. You don't look down on me, or pity me...you sympathize with me. You help me with no ulterior motive. You...care.

So it's not surprising that I've fallen in love with you, Bob. I've loved you for a very very long time. So why are you always so shocked when I'm around?

Oh, right.

I look quite different now, don't I? Well, Bob, if I must say you've gotten quite a different look to you now. Definitely much more... _mature._

I'm laughing now. Maybe I haven't changed as much as I thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ending slightly from how it originally ended. A reviewer had told me that it ended a bit abruptly, and I agreed. So I felt that a little bit more was necessary.


End file.
